Strength of the Soul
by angelacm
Summary: [*Sequel to The Cost of the Crown*] Having restored peace and security to her kingdom, Albion's Hero Queen Evelyn must now face dark forces from a distant land that threaten the integrity of all she has fought for. It is a race against time as the darkness turns allies against themselves, putting the lives of her people, friends and loved ones at stake.


_**This is a sequel.** If you have not read __The Cost of the Crown__, please do not read this story yet! This is a continuation of the journey that began in the first installment, and spoilers aside, this will not be as easy to follow without reading in order. To those who have read and followed through the first story to this point, thank you from the bottom of my heart for your continued support!_

* * *

- Chapter 1 -

I stood alone in my washroom gazing into the mirror, silently questioning all of the choices I had made since becoming Albion's Queen. I sighed as I pulled a clean dressing gown over my head.

_Who am I kidding? There is only one burning question consuming my thoughts._

"Evie," Ben spoke softly against the other side of the door. "What's the matter, love?"

My voice shook as I pulled my other dressing gown from the basin, wringing the blood-tinged water out. "I just need a minute, Ben."

"Don't shut me out, sweetheart. Please open the door."

I draped the damp, stained garment over the side of the bath tub and wiped a few stray tears from my eyes. Lost in thought, I lowered myself onto the edge of the tub and slumped forward, resting my elbows on my knees and holding my head in my hands. Six moons had now come and gone, each one a reminder of my failure to conceive…_yet again_. The feelings of shame and discouragement had only increased with each passing month despite my efforts to convince myself that this was normal.

_Gods, what is wrong with me? Am I to blame for all of this?_

After his knocks had gone unanswered, Ben let himself in. He glanced quickly at the basin, moved to kneel in front of me, and sighed. I didn't have to say a word. He already knew. This was not the first time he had witnessed my disappointment, but it was likely the worst he'd seen me yet, and for that I felt awful.

He gently tipped my chin up and took my hands into his as he looked into my eyes empathetically. "Evie…"

"It's not happening, Ben," I sobbed, my face reddening as the painful truth of my words pierced my heart. "And I just can't stop thinking that it's all my—"

"No," he vehemently objected. "I don't want to hear you speak like that, love."

"_Six_ moons…" I gulped deeply. "And it isn't as if we've ever relented in our efforts." My voice began to crack as I asked him, "What if I am no longer able?"

My gaze fell blank as my mind flooded with frenzied thoughts of contemplation. What would it mean for me—for my marriage—if I could not conceive? I could not bear the feeling of letting Ben down and denying him the family which I knew deep down he so longed for. What would this mean for Albion if their Hero Queen could not produce an heir? I dreaded the thought of being forced to pass my burdens on to Logan.

I shook gently as I tried to contain my weeping, and Ben reached up and cradled my face in his hands, his brow furrowing. "It'll happen for us, Evie. I know it in my heart." His voice was warm and encouraging, causing a feeling of peace to wash over me as I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

I wrapped my arms around him, and he pulled me into his comforting embrace. I hoped to the Light that he was right, but my fears and doubts became harder to ignore with each passing month. I took a deep breath and pushed the negative thoughts to the back of my mind, trying not to pay them any further regard.

He kissed the side of my face and spoke softly against my ear, "Hmm, I wonder if perhaps my wife might enjoy a little trip to Aurora for a few days..."

The suggestion was very tempting. I so loved the desert climate with its dry warmth during the day and crisp, cool evenings. Now that winter had taken over the region with cold, wet, gray weather, I longed for the change in scenery even more.

I pressed my lips to his and drew back with a smile as his thumbs gently stroked my cheeks, taking with them the remnants of my tears.

"I love you, Ben." I sniffled as I closed my eyes, resting my forehead against his.

"I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled.

Just as he began leaning in for another kiss, a loud knock at our chamber doors jolted us both. He placed his hands on my knees and stood, leaving one last kiss on my forehead before turning away. "I'll see to that, sweetheart. Take your time."

* * *

Ben closed the washroom door behind him and hurried over to answer the frenzied knocking. He opened the door and saw Marina, quite out of breath.

"Please excuse the abrupt intrusion, Ben, but I really must speak with Evelyn." Her eyes darted around him, searching frantically.

He walked outside the room and quietly closed the door behind him. He looked back at Marina with genuine concern and spoke in a low voice so as not to alarm his wife. "I'm afraid she's still dressing, Marina. She woke up feeling a bit out of sorts today. Is there anything_ I_ could do?"

She wrung her hands together and nervously bit down on her lip before speaking again. "It's Jack. I went to visit my brother early this morning, as I always do, and I was shocked to find that he's fallen very ill. The conditions down in the stockades during the winter are deplorable and are no doubt the cause." She paused with a faint whimper. "Please, he needs medical attention."

Ben's expression grew severe. "How bad is it?"

"He's white as a sheet, covered in sweat, shivering convulsively…" She pressed her lips together and gulped. "…and completely unresponsive. I'm afraid the fever may _kill_ him if he's left in that dreadful place. _Please…_help him."

He placed his hand on her shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze. "Alright. I need you to find Logan and send him to me right away, then go to the stockades with some warm blankets and a handful of restorative potions. Tell the guard on duty to permit you into Jack's cell on _my orders_ and do what you can for him until I arrive."

Marina let out a sigh of relief and quickly thanked the Prince-Consort before turning on her heel and rushing off to find Logan.

He ran a hand through his hair and drew in a deep breath through his nose as he turned back to the bedchamber door. Before he could so much as turn the knob, Jasper approached, calling out from behind him.

"Your Grace!"

Ben turned back around with a crooked grin. In the months since marrying the Queen, he still had yet to fully embrace his new title. It felt awkward to be referred to as royalty when he was neither highborn nor raised as a noble. As a child, he was treated like a hooligan, and throughout most of his life he'd only ever known himself to be a scoundrel, scallywag, and soldier. "What are the odds you'll start referring to me simply as 'Ben'?"

"Not very good, Your Grace," Jasper chuckled. It was rare for him to ever break proper protocol and informally address anyone of a higher station.

"How about Benjamin? That sounds respectable enough, right?"

"Very well, Prince Benjamin." The advisor smiled and pulled a letter from his pocket. "This arrived with today's post and is marked urgent. Shall I leave it in the study for Queen Evelyn?"

Ben retrieved the letter from the other man. "Ah…no, I'd better take this one. I'm determined to give my wife one stress-free day."

Jasper smiled and bowed his head. "As you wish, Sir. And how is _that_ going so far?"

Ben smiled confidently as he pat the other man on the shoulder. "Nothing I can't handle, mate. But say, while I have you here, do you suppose I could trouble you to bring her some of that spiced tea that she loves? Might calm her nerves before her brother arrives to rattle them up again."

"Of course, Sir. I will return shortly." Jasper bowed his head and turned to make his way to the kitchens.

* * *

I had finished dressing and began loosely pulling my hair back as I stood before my full-length mirror. Ben came back in with a letter in his hand and I turned to him, raising a brow. "What was that all about? Who was at the door?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me softly. "Do you trust me to take care of it?"

I smiled up at him as I ran my thumb across his bottom lip. "I trust you with my life and that of the kingdom, Ben, but I am perfectly fine to handle whatever this is. I just had a moment of weakness earlier."

"You need to allow yourself those moments, love," he said soothingly as he gazed down at me. "And in such times, remember there's more to your husband than just devastatingly good looks and unrivaled prowess in the bedchambers." He paused, his lips curling up into a devious smirk. "You don't have to be the sole Hero anymore. Throw some of these burdens my way. I can handle it."

I shook my head, unable to suppress a grin. "I'm _well_ aware of your many talents, darling, but I'd still like to know what's going on."

He let out a sigh and handed me the already-opened letter, closing his hands over mine before I could unfold it. "Before you get into this, I should tell you that Logan is dropping by...and he may be a _bit_ less-than-merry this morning."

I looked at him with confusion as my brow pinched together.

"Marina came by to let us know that Jack has fallen ill in the stockades. From what she told me, his condition seems severe, so I made the call to bring him in for medical attention. The only problem is—"

"_Logan_," I interjected, looking up at my husband pleadingly. "I know what you must think of my brother and his harsh stance on Jack's imprisonment. He has great difficulty when it comes to letting an outsider in…especially one who's served an enemy." I crossed my arms over myself, drawing in a breath. "I _am_ in agreement with you, though. We cannot let Jack suffer or die down there. He did, after all, save us once…" I grew more rigid as a painful memory surfaced. "…And without hesitation, he rushed to my aid when _I_ had fallen."

Ben stroked the side of my face gently. "I know, love…and I believe now would be the chance to show him the same consideration."

I nodded in agreement, and Ben turned to answer the knocking at the door.

Jasper entered with a tray of tea, and my nerves were quickly calmed by the soothing scent of cinnamon and ginger as he walked by.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," he said cheerfully, placing the tray on a nearby table and pouring me a cup.

"Jasper," I sighed in relief as he passed me my tea. "This is just what I needed._ Thank you_." Holding the cup under my nose with both hands, I closed my eyes and breathed in the warm vapors before taking a sip.

Jasper chuckled and looked over at Ben, who winked promptly back at him. He made his way to the door, turning back to bow before leaving. "I shall leave you to your business now. Good day to you both."

As Jasper made his way out, Logan stormed in with an unmistakable scowl. I braced myself, drawing in a deep breath as I placed my tea back down. Ben came to stand beside me as my brother marched up to us both.

"What in the _Void_ has possessed you, Benjamin?" He placed his hands on his hips as he glared angrily at my husband. "Sending Marina back to the jails with orders to enter a prisoner's cell…Have you gone mad?"

My brother's voice was positively shaking with fury. I brought my hands over my stomach as the sound of his rage stirred up my anxiety.

Ben raised his hand in the air, taking control of the conversation before things could escalate any further. "Easy, mate. We're talking about your lady's _brother_. You _do_ love her, right?"

Logan's eyes narrowed with indignation and he spoke through a tightened jaw. "That goes without saying. However—"

"However?" Ben cut in, shaking his head. "Brother, if you love that woman—regardless of whether or not you've had the balls to _say_ the words yet—she's your family. Ergo, you need to give a shit about her relatives. It's that simple."

Logan took a step closer to Ben, his voice now reduced to a low growl. "It is far from simple when that man is a mercenary. He was a part of the same gang that held Marina against her will…and I need not remind anyone of what they did to Evelyn. If it were up to me, that man would not be allowed anywhere near either of them ever again."

I had to step in. These two strong-willed men could argue all day if I didn't. "It isn't up to you, Logan. I'm in agreement with Ben." My gaze shifted downward as my brother's piercing glare was as painful to look into as the sun. "I hereby order the prisoner's release and want him brought to an empty bedchamber in the servant's quarters, where he will remain under constant guard to receive treatment."

Logan placed his hands on my shoulders and his eyes widened in disbelief. "Evelyn, think about this. Our family has been shaken from within the castle walls before. History could repeat itself if we are not _mindful_."

"I'm not wrong about Jack." I shook my head. "You weren't there that night."

His eyes slashed between me and Ben, and he sighed in exasperation. "Clearly there is nothing that I can say to change either of your minds on this matter. So why did you summon me?"

"You and I will be going to retrieve him together," Ben replied.

Logan's eyes narrowed as he nodded curtly and turned to leave the room. "I hope for all of our sakes that neither of you are wrong." He slammed the door behind him, and I turned to my husband.

"He just needs time," I said softly, pausing to bite my lip in hesitation. "Please don't fault him for being this way. Our parents died because of treachery from within the castle, and my brother and I very well could have joined them if not for Walter." I sighed, looking up at him regretfully. "…And then there was Hobson."

"I don't fault your brother, Evie." He paused, cupping my face gently with one hand. "But why didn't you tell me this before?"

"It isn't something Logan and I speak of, and the only other living soul who knows the truth is Jasper, but he would never bring up such a thing. It was covered up to protect us and to prevent panic among the people. I'm sorry I never told you, I just…" I paused, fumbling for words as the emotion of recalling such horrific events from my past swiftly jolted me.

"No apologies, love. I understand." He leaned in and kissed me softly. "Thank you for trusting me with it now."

I nodded against him silently. In light of what was currently going on with Jack and my brother, I thought it would be best to empty the travel bag I had started to pack for us and put our plans on hold for the time being. With a sigh of disappointment, I walked over to the bag on the bed and started reaching inside.

"You should read that message before you unpack, sweetheart." He pointed to the letter in my pocket. "It seems we'll still be desert-bound after all. I reckon after you've finished reading, you'll want to leave soon, so I should be heading down to the jails to tend to this other situation now." He came up behind me, slipped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the side of my neck. "I'll be back as soon as I can, love."

After Ben had gone, I turned and sat on the edge of the bed to read the letter he'd previously handed to me. I pulled it from my pocket and inspected its markings. It had a strange seal, unlike any I'd seen before. The pearlescent white wax had been stamped with a crescent moon symbol and the parchment looked quite weathered on the outside. I opened the letter, immediately noticing the uneven desperate scrawl inside.

_To Her Majesty, Queen Evelyn:_

_I am taking a great risk in writing this, but I fear I have no other option. I work in the palace of Samarkand, very closely with the King. I had to sneak away to write this letter, and I pray to the Light that it reaches you safely. There is little time to go into great detail, but just know that Prince Omari is in grave danger._

_I was formerly the village healer, before King Bakari had me brought before him. He claimed me and demanded that I keep his brother alive, ordering me not to ease his pain or suffering in any way. I have kept the Prince alive as long as I can, but the dark forces surrounding him weaken him by the day. He no longer speaks, but the last words he said to me were your name._

_I hope I am not misguided in seeking your assistance, for what I am about to do could cost me my life, and Prince Omari his. Southeast of the city, there is a cave entrance marked only by blue glass pebbles hidden beneath the sands. It is safe for the time being, and I will wait there each night at midnight with great hope that we will speak soon._

_-Lailah_

* * *

"Lailah!" King Bakari hollered, the overwhelming power of his voice rocking throughout the royal palace of Samarkand. He stood in the center of his chambers, a circular room which was lavishly decorated with deep red fabrics and gold embellishments.

"LAILAH!" He threw his hands on his hips and his eyes widened as he called out with even greater volume. "If I must ask a third time, you may choose a _finger_ to sacrifice to the edge of my blade when you finally arrive!"

The King scowled as he began to suck in the air to fuel his next rumbling call, and a young woman burst through the doorway, clenching the bottom of her long white dress in her hands as she ran inside.

He lifted his head as she neared him, looking down the bridge of his nose at her with a glare of intimidation. She was not of the land; that much was visible in her smooth alabaster skin and strawberry-blonde hair that cascaded in long waves down her back.

"Your Majesty," she said between heaving breaths, taking a knee before the tyrant King and bowing her head deeply. "How may I serve you?"

A sinister smirk crossed his mouth as he tilted his head to see down the top of her dress from a better angle. The curves of her body were certainly pleasing to him, and perhaps once he was finished using her for her talents in healing, he would test her talents in giving pleasure. While he did keep a harem full of concubines for just that purpose, Lailah appeared so light and pure to him that he lusted to defile her.

As he took a step toward the kneeling woman, the large gold medallions of his belts and neck chains jingled. The King enjoyed hearing the sound of his wealth with each subtle movement he made. He crossed his arms and loomed over her, pausing to savor the fear emanating from her bent body.

"What is the status of my brother?" he asked harshly, his voice dripping with disdain as he spoke of the Prince.

She began speaking quietly with her gaze still fixed on the ground. "Prince Omari has—"

"Look at me when you speak!" he sharply ordered her.

He stood so tall above her, she had to let her head fall all the way back to see his face, her azure eyes widening with worry. "Your brother lives, Your Majesty…but my remedies are beginning to have a decreased effect."

He smirked and turned away from her, walking to his desk to retrieve his scepter. Unlike most of his other embellishments, it was not golden or extravagant. The blackened metallic rod was about an arm's length, and the King had always kept it close.

"That is not my concern," he growled, turning back to face her. His eyes swirled with darkness as he slowly approached her, pointing his scepter in her direction. "I am no fool, Lailah. Are you so feebleminded to think that I would not find out about you disobeying my orders?"

The woman involuntarily jerked forward, her body hunching over as she grabbed her chest with both hands. "I…" She gasped for air as shock washed over her face.

"You tried to relieve his pain, _didn't you_? Even when I specifically ordered you…" His grip on the scepter tightened and he touched her temple with the end of it. "_NOT TO_."

She winced as her mouth opened wide to let out an agonizing cry. The pain coursing through her head was immeasurable as the instrument made contact with her skin. "I…I'm sorry! It will n-never happen again," she cried under great strain. Pressure built between her temples and spread around her throat, and she began to panic as an unseen force pulled her body forward.

King Bakari retracted his scepter, tucking it under one arm. He squatted down to roughly grab her chin with his hand, forcing her to look at him as his voice grew dark and ominous. "No. It will _not_ happen, of that I am quite certain." He drew her face dangerously close to his own as he added, "You _will_ know your place from now on." He released his hold on her with a shove and stood back up. "To ensure your understanding, I'd like to show you one last thing."

He called for his guards and two of them entered, dragging between them one of the King's concubines in wrist shackles. Bakari retrieved the woman by the hair and ordered the guards to leave. Lailah could only watch in horror, the mere sight of the defenseless, abused young woman causing her to look away.

"If you do not watch, I will bring another…and another…until you _do_," he bellowed. His harem was certainly full of available victims, though he much preferred disposing of them _after_ they'd serviced him to his full satisfaction.

The healer looked back at him and the woman he dangled from his arm like a toy.

"Good." He grinned as he removed the woman's shackles. "Now, these will not be necessary."

The concubine shook with trepidation, pushing her disheveled hair out of her face and rubbing her sore wrists. Bakari stepped toward her and stroked the side of her face with one hand while unsheathing a dagger from his belt with the other. "Take it." He took a step back and held the dagger by the blade, passing the handle to the woman. With a look of great confusion and fear, she retrieved the weapon from her King and held it loosely in her quivering grip.

He let out a malevolent laugh and pointed his scepter at the concubine, quickly glancing at Lailah to make sure that she watched. "How does it feel for a healer to watch someone die, I wonder?" A fine line of thick black mist swirled out from the tip of the staff as he channeled a dark energy and directed it at his victim. "Knowing that you can do nothing for these fatal wounds…"

Suddenly, the young woman turned the dagger on herself, her arm shaking violently as she raised the blade to her neck. Her face fixed with pure horror, but she was unable to speak.

"Your resistance is pointless, but struggle as you will," he said through a wide grin. "It makes for a better show."

Lailah suppressed the urge to cry out, covering her mouth as it fell agape at the sight before her. The woman's arm relaxed along with her expression. She slowly placed the edge of the dagger over the pulsing flesh just beneath her jaw and calmly drove the blade into her neck. It only took a moment for her to bleed out, her small frame collapsing onto the floor with a disturbing thud.

The King walked over to the mess and retrieved his dagger, wiping the blood on the dead woman's skirts before sheathing it back on his belt. "Have I made myself clear, Lailah?"

The healer knelt in shock, her eyes glazing over as she looked up at him. She released her hand from her mouth and let out the breath she'd held while watching the evil act unfold. Never before had she felt so helpless. This was not the first time she had witnessed death, but this act of cruelty shook her to her very core.

"You will answer me or I will be forced to repeat this demonstration on another," he said as he approached her.

The mere thought of observing such horrors again sent her from a state of shock to pure fear. She looked up quickly, tears now spilling down her reddened cheeks. "Please…no more. I understand, Your Majesty."

A smirk of satisfaction crossed his lips and he pointed to the door. "Good, now get out of my sight."

She stood back up onto wobbly legs, bowing as best she could before turning to leave.

"And send a few servants to clean up this mess on my floor!" he shouted before she could reach the door.

"Yes, Sire," she softly replied, unable to turn back around. The image of the lifeless young woman was still burned into her mind, and she could not bear to look again. She had to do something now that she knew the full extent of the King's corruption, even if it would cost her her life to seek help.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to first thank everyone that has read "The Cost of the Crown" and followed Ben and Evie through to this story. I appreciate all of your patience while I took the time to develop another deep and meaningful plot, and I can't wait to unfold this new epic adventure more with each passing chapter. Your reviews are priceless to me, especially during the development of a story, so please take a moment to leave some feedback below. If you enjoy what you're reading, don't forget to favorite and follow this new story to show your support!**

******Special thanks to my dear friends Era-Age for beta reading, and kiltsaresexy for her unwavering support! Also to Zil-Foxxil for the beautiful story cover art!**


End file.
